


Wendy Falls

by klatukatt



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klatukatt/pseuds/klatukatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not a soul had come into the Shack today so Wendy spent the time feeling nostalgic for the summer and missing the terror twins; they helped keep her sixteen-year-old mind out of the gutter."</p><p>A sweet and savory fic. I remember what it was like to be a bored 16-year-old girl...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Prologue: Setting the mood_

  
September was rolling along slowly in Gravity falls. With the twins gone life seemed quiet and dull. There were no monsters to fight but also no goals to achieve.

Maybe a bit of Mable had rubbed off on Ford during the “incident” because instead of kicking his brother out of the house Ford let Stan keep the Mystery Shack open for business. It’s not as if they were busy though. Tourist season was over and the Shack couldn’t make very much money in winter.

As least his employees wanted to go down to part time, Stan grumbled. Wendy had to go back to school and Soos had Soos reasons.

Even with Ford living in the house the upcoming winter seemed cold and lonely compared to the excitement filled summer. Stan didn’t need anything to happen, not that anything would happen. His empty soul could putter along just fine with no personal relationships.

That’s what he told himself.

~~~ 

Wendy was bored out of her mind at work. There was no one to talk to and the few customers that came in were confused, over-worked truck drivers that thought the Mystery Shack was a coffee shop. Stan had even pulled a junk coffee maker out of storage and told Wendy to charge Starbucks prices for coffee. Also to push the bumper stickers.

Not a soul had come into the Shack today so Wendy spent the time feeling nostalgic for the summer and missing the terror twins; they helped keep her sixteen-year-old mind out of the gutter.

She had also stuck a bumper sticker to her ass out of boredom.

“Any customers today?” asked Stan as he stomped in the front door.

“Nope,” Wendy replied. She flicked bits of paper around the counter as she leaned on the glass.

“Where’s Soos?”

“Day off, remember?”

“Oh yeah.”

They stood in silence for several seconds.

“Well…. Don’t slouch on the job, kid. It’s not attractive.” Stan started to march out the door.

“Pfft, sure it is,” Wendy muttered and splayed more of herself on the counter.

“What was that?” asked Stan, turning around. “Hey! What’s that on your ass? Have you been wasting bumper stickers?” he asked quickly, letting his anger about money overtake any potential awkwardness.

“Relax, it was just one sticker. It looks good here too.”

Wendy waggled her ass but Stan did not take the bait.

“You are gonna have to pay for that merchandise. I’m taking it out of your paycheck.”

“You can take it out of my ass.” Wendy froze. She did not mean to say that comeback so loud. Then she saw how uncomfortable Stan looked and decided to take it further.

“I mean, docking my pay is one thing but a good old fashioned spanking seems more your style.” Wendy still had her elbows down on the counter and played with her bits of paper so not to look at Stan while she spoke. “You must have spanked Soos before cuz that is the only way he’d learn anything—”

Wendy was cut off by three hard smacks to the ass that left her speechless. After the third hit Stan’s hand lingered for a second making Wendy’s breath catch in her throat before Stan backed away hurriedly.

“I— I gotta go.”

She collapsed onto the counter as Stan left.

Wow.

Okay, while she hadn’t meant to talk about spanking to Stan that didn’t mean she hadn’t thought about it. Several times.

The problem started with the on again off again Robbie. Wendy couldn’t stand his skinny, clammy hands. After Robbie she started looking at other people’s hands with a perspective she kept very quiet.

Stan’s hands were intriguing.

“Damnit,” Wendy pounded her head on the glass. “What I wouldn’t give for a nice distracting monster right now.”

 

 

 

_At least one more chapter to come!_


	2. Worse or Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my brand of smut-lite. I hope you enjoy.

“What I wouldn’t give for a nice distracting monster right now.”

Stan had retreated to his office after that mistake. Being cooped up all alone was no excuse. Hell, she was a teenager and all teenagers said dumb things. He might have had to kick a butt or two in the past but he never wanted to slap one.

Except for this time he did.

Stan shuddered. He should tell Wendy to take the rest of the day off. But not right now. He couldn’t rush right back out there looking all guilty. Nah, he had to play it cool and give it some time so they could pretend this never happened.

When you get caught the most important thing is knowing _when_ to run.

Unfortunately Wendy didn’t wait that long before following Stan into the office.

“Wendy! Um, shouldn’t you be out there waiting for customers?”

“You know it’s just us here, Stan.”

“Oh. Well, um.” Stan winced. “Did you want to talk about that thing?”

“No, not really,” said Wendy simply. She crossed the room and walked around the desk. “It’s normal for tension to develop in a workplace environment.”

She slid up onto the desk to sit facing him. Stan tried to scoot his chair away but Wendy’s big boot caught the arm slat and pulled him back.

“Kid, I think you got the wrong idea.”

“I think the message was pretty clear.” She reached out and put her hand on Stan’s. Wendy became quite distracted by the texture of his coarse, calloused skin.

“One, I’m too old for you; two, it was obviously a joke; and three, I’m too old for you!”

Stan tried to stand up and get away but Wendy’s hold on his hands and the chair stayed fast.

“Too old for what?” Wendy set Stan’s hands firmly on her thighs. “It’s not like I haven’t thought about it before.” She finally looked up into his eyes. “Have you?”

“I, uh—”

Wendy tilted her face up, trying for a kiss but Stan shied away and instead kissed her forehead.

After what seemed like minutes of stillness Stan moved his hands slowly up Wendy’s thighs and couldn’t help noticing how she shuddered at the touch. He winced slightly but kept moving slowly up her sides with his eyes closed, focusing on the softness of her skin.

Wendy wiggled when his hands hit a ticklish spot and gasped when his thumbs rolled over her breasts. Stan’s hands started back down her body and he went down with them to kneel between her legs. He tenderly kissed her belly and his hands rubbed her inner thighs.

Stan sighed and rested his head on the edge of the desk under her crotch, his hat tumbling off and away.

“If you really want to do this, we’re only gonna do it once.” Stan looked up at Wendy. “What were you expecting?”

“I dunno,” Wendy giggled looking down at the man between her legs. “But it’s been fun so far.”

“You want more?”

“Yes,” she said, with a little hesitation.

Stan reached up and tried to undo the really tight jeans. Wendy had to do that for him and then helped slip her jeans all the way off. Stan set his glasses on the side of the desk.

“Lie down,” he said without looking.

As soon as she did his huge hands pulled her down to the edge of the desk right into his face.

Wendy gasped with excitement even so she was not sure what would happen next.

Stan started by nuzzling and licking her red-blond hair in a way that almost tickled until his tongue found a way between her lips.

Wendy arched into the air and Stan’s hands caught her back, preventing it from slamming down on the hardwood desk.

Stan’s hot, wet tongue felt amazing between her legs, something Robbie had never even tried. As his face explored Wendy’s body moved to accommodate him. He obviously knew what he was doing.

Wendy’s fingers curled into Stan’s graying hair for support and encouragement as waves of pleasure washed over her. As his large tongue worked deeper inside her she realized she was grinding on Stan’s nose but there was no way she could stop.

Stan’s hands gripped Wendy’s ass and helped her ride his face to orgasm. Wendy wasn’t a very loud person but as she writhed she was glad there was no one else in the shack.

Eventually her spasms subsided enough to let go of Stan’s hair. He pushed her gently up onto the desk then sat back on the floor. Wendy wanted to say something like ‘that was amazing’ but the words didn’t seem right.

She propped herself up on her elbows so she could see Stan on the floor. “You okay, old man?”

Stan’s face was sopping wet and his eyes were unfocused but not looking at her. “Yeah. I’m okay. One last time.” Stan looked around and grabbed Wendy’s pants. “Uh, you okay?”

“Okay?” Wendy grabbed her pants from Stan. “I’m terrific.”

Stan grabbed his glasses and walked out without ever looking Wendy in the face and Wendy began to wonder why.


End file.
